Metroid Deltoria
by SamusLinkMarioKirby
Summary: Metroid joins up with three other Hunters, Zharanthy, Curaz, and Vardax, on a mission on the planet of Deltoria. Will she conquer the evil Space Pirates on the mission?


I wrote this while listening to a mix of Hatsune Miku, fun., AWOLNATON, and Florence + the Machine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid. Don't even ask.

AN: By the way, this takes place after Fusion. And I may make to where it's the point of view for different characters... Perhaps, though.

_Samus_

I walk into the Briefing Room. I notice that other Hunters are here. Zharanthy, a Deltorian, Vardax, an Emaldian, and finally, Curaz, a Muishin.

"Nice to see the princess is here," says Vardax. Her and I, we're friends, but the sort of friends that loves giving hell to the other.

"Yeah," says Curaz. He is the only one of us that isn't a humanoid. He has brown skin, and... well looks like a Sheegoth but with arms, two eyes, and lack of sharp teeth. He does have crystals on his back, though they are red.

"So anyways why was I called here?" I ask. "What did Admiral Dane want?"

Just then, lights go out, the glass shatters beneath our feet. The AU tank has cracks in it.

"Damn, why does everything gotta happen to us?" inquires Zharanthy. It is true though. Why us?

I cross my arms, then thrust my arms down. A white flash with a pink middle envelopes me, and the Varia Suit materializes over me. I quickly make sure my HUD is okay and functional. Yup, everything's okay.

I shoot the door with my Arm Cannon, and it opens. I run through with the other Hunters, and Vardax slides in dramatically.

We sprint through the other door, and everyone is freaking out. Finally, General Cordan comes toward us.

"Samus, we need you and the other Hunters to go to planet Deltoria, Zharanthy's home planet. Quickly, now!" he says.

"Samus, you know what that means right?" asks Zharanthy. Of course I do. Why can't I ever have my own mission? Or at least have a mission where I am the CO?

"Yes." We run towards the landing dock, and we all get in my ship. I have a new ship where if you want to get out or in, a strip of the ship comes down.

I sit at the cockpit, and I look at everyone. Wow, our first mission together. Excitement!

"Zharanthy, where is it at?" I inquire.

"Next to Phaaze, in front of where Tallon IV used to be." He puts his hands through his very-human (for a humanoid, its a nice human brown) spiked hair. This seems to be a nervous habit of his. Even during training sessions (which I am the trainer of), which really aren't a big deal.

"'Kay."

"So Samus, anything we need to talk to about real quick? Like battle tactics, or what we can eat or not eat?" asks Curaz.

"No- well maybe. Don't eat any plants that have a blue glow to them. I researched Deltoria real quick, and Deltoria possesses Phazon. I thought I blew the last of it away, but I guess not."

"So the blue stuff is Phazon?"

"Yes. It can also be red."

They just nod.

Curaz gets up and extends his arms. He gets on all fours and fur materializes over his body. I've heard of this creature before. Apparently on Earth-I guess another human planet?-their is this Felidae creature called a tiger. And he says that that is what he turns into.

Soon after, Vardax and Zharanthy do the same motion I do when activating my Power Suit. However, theirs is a copy, made by the Federation. And they have bows and arrows, instead of my Arm Cannon. Don't tell them this, but I'm sort of jealous of them, because after a while, the Cannon starts to feel heavy and I don't want to shoot it. But who am I to question the Chozo?

After a while, I start to see an ice-blue planet. The atmosphere looks thick, and I hardly see any oceans.

"Zharanthy, that it?" asks Curaz. She points out the window.

"Eh, yeah," he replies.

"Why is it ice-blue?" I ask.

"It's the _Heenta _season."

Zharanthy fails to mention that _Heenta _is the equivalent to winter. I don't know _all _of the Deltorian tongue, it's called _Zudrackian _on Deltoria.

"It's towards the end of it, though. At the beginning the snow is white, and I mean a white-white. You haven't seen anything whiter. But anyways, slowly the ice turns blue. And when turns to about this blue, we know the _Ckring _season's about to come." He's still putting his fingers through his hair. I redirect the ship to Deltoria, and push a button so we can go a little faster.

We finally break through the atmosphere, and I see blinking red lights. And as I get closer, I see a landing strip. I land, and I notice that a soldier has a very warm-looking Suit going on.

_Hopefully a mock-up of my suit..._ I think. 'Cause what are the chances that the Chozo were here?

Zharanthy says something that I can... somewhat make out, "_Ty uno tywa krue allu mu rark kowh uti hyt mishun masu." _He points toward us.

Of what I can understand, _ty _is the equivalent to "I/me" in Deltorian. _Uno _is "and," _tywa _is "my," _krue _is "crew," _allu _is "need," _mu _is "to." Then, uhm, _rark _is "land" (as in a ship), _kowh _is "here," _uti _is "for," _hyt _is "our," and _mishun _is "mission." _Masu_ is used to mean that Zharanthy doesn't mean to make the sentence offending.

The soldier nods, and crosses him right arm over his chest. I guess this is a Deltorian gesture.

I look overhead. The sky is a nice cloudless white. Then I notice a grey bird-like thing.

Then I see the Space Pirates insignia.

* * *

AN: Ooooh, cliffhanger! Next chapter should be up in a little while.

Zharanthy: What!? But the people just learned a tidbit about my people's glorious language!

SLMK: Yeah. Umm, sorry.


End file.
